enslaved nekos
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when two tribes are at war the neko's and the wolves who will win and will the fox leader of the wolves enslave all the neko's read to find out Naruto huge harem remake of lives in slavery


Authors note" I don't own Naruto Kishimoto owns it he made the money.

The god fox

A war broke out between the neko women tribes ageist the wolf tribes the all mighty Tsuchigumo clan was the head of the clan but one man ruled them all Naruto Namikaze Ōtsutsuki Tsuchigumo.

Naruto was seating in his throne when a man came in he had black shaggy hair with bangs that hang over his eyes and frame both sides of his face and pronounced creases underneath his eyes, .

His eyes are black with no eyelashes. In addition, he is tall and well-muscled. His clothes include a high-collared blue cloak, with the same leaf symbol (a symbol of his worthiness to wield to the clan's kinjutsu), a black top that ends mid-chest and dark casual pants on came in the room he had black wolf tail and triangle wolf ears .

"ah son got good news we found a female neko in a hot spring bathing " he smirked Naruto got up and smirked and said" ah thanks father my first slave".

He then got his Katana ready with his armor he smirked and wondered what power this girl had he got on his hoarse and rode to the location his adoptive father told him about.

A girl with purple hair purple cat ears and tail was bathing "ah this is so relaxing she said to herself as she bathed and cleaned her newly bandaged battle wounds she also had black pupiless eyes.

Her cat ears twiced " a enemy is coming "she thought as she got out and dressed in leather revealing armor with a spear she hide as the horse she heard came to a stop a man got off.

He had sky ocean blue eyes sort blonde hair and fox ears and tail he got his sword out and smirked and smelt the air he said "little neko I smell you" the girl gulped at his voice.

She then thought she made a clone it went thru the trees as the real her jumped in the hot springs she went thru hand seals and said **"kaima transformation Justu!"**. The girl then became green and had fin on her head arms and legs with scales all over her she hide in the water the man then used a shadow clone of his and the clone went after the girls .

Naruto then jumped in the water he used a kick the girl dodged with speed she then kicked him in the ribs he yelled in pain a little then she went thru hand seals and said** "Water Release: Large Projectile Justu"**.

A huge blast of water hit the young boy his arm came off blood flood the water his arm then regenerated he said "good shot girl and its weird you like water " he then went thru hand seals and the water went black.

Genjustu  
>Isaribi was tied down to a table as a buzz saw came down sawing her in half in reality she was yelling "ahhh!" she then blacked out Naruto caught her and returned her to his castile .<p>

Their she woke up in the dudgeon with three different men a man with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes he had wolf ear and tail and ather man bold he had knight helmet on his head with black eyes and cat claw scar on his cheek, The last guy had glass gray hair and black eyes they looked at her she looked back with intense eyes the blonde said "kabuto you want a try at he?" the gray haired young man smirked and said "ok Inoichi ".

The other two left "what you going to do ? you wolf scum!" she hissed in a cat hiss Kabuto smirked and said "break you for lord Naruto" he then go get a syringe . **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version **

.

Meanwhile in the neko village a girl with brown hair and tail and ears were looking around to find something she saw anther women with purple hair cat ears and tail with amber eyes she asked "Konan seen Isaribi around?".

Konan said "sadly no you and her and other mates are always inseparable Hokuto " the brown haired girl known as Hokuto said "yes Konan you right we should send a search party".

She then went to the neko tribe chief her name was Tsunade Senju she was a dimi goddess that's why she has eternal youthful she walked to the biggest hut in the neko village went to the cloth door.

She said "Lady Tsunade may I enter?" at the door was two women one on the right had fair skin long black hair to her back black eyes the other women had fiery red hair fine but famine body built and purple eyes.

"Enter" said a voice Hokuto entered their was the chief and her war council one women had orange hair in a tied bun on top she was wearing cloth clothing and very revealing like all the other neko women she had green eyes and a big bust.

Like all the fully matured neko women Hokuto said " lady Tsunade my mate Isaribi gone missing " she looked down with a sadden face Tsunade then looked trubled and said "Anko what you thank of a sercah party do we got enthe solders?".

Anko looked over the ones that was guarding the village "yes but I say send four three young nekos and one matured one " Tsunade then said " ok send Tayuya Kin Tsuchi and Sasame Fuma and Kotohime Fuma!" she said Hokuto looked happy and hope in her eyes the four came out of nowere as they bowed.

Sasame said "you summoned us ladey Tsunade?" Sasame had orange hair done in a high pony tail with bangs framing her face she had brown chocolate eyes with a nice body with leather armor on with orange cat ears and tail.

Her members of her division had the same armor on one had messy long red hair with brown eyes a skinny body like the other two the other one had long black hair to the ground black eyes .

The last one had black eyes and hair to but she was more mature figure then the other three the four then went high speeds thru the woods to were their comrade was last spoted.

The end of chapter 1 of enslaved nekos pleass read and review


End file.
